Tokugawa Ieyasu
"I'm really looking forward to it too, in many ways"- (quote of Tokugawa Ieyasu from the intro of episode 5 of the anime). Tokugawa Ieyasu is one of the characters in the anime Battle Girls: Time Paradox. She is a warrior who specializes in Dark Magic. Ieyasu made her first appearance in the episode, Sky Maiden. Role Ieyasu made her debut in the episode Sky Maiden (the third episode of the series) where she and her retainer and adoptive sister, Yoshimoto were challenged by Oda Nobunaga after Yoshimoto refused to give her or Ieyasu's parts of the Crimson Armour. This caused a huge uproar for Oda Nobunaga and she arranged a competition between her team and Yoshimoto's. Both sides battled againist each other in different sports such as Sumo Wrestling, Beachball and Karate, however the competitions always ended in equal ties therefore a last sports competition was held known as Kite Flying. She and Hideyoshi where made to float on kites whilst Yoshimoto and Nobunaga manouvered them. A variety of different tactics where used in order to improve the competitors chance of winning and eventually Ieyasu's kite which carried a bomb exploded first followed by Hideyoshi's who had a bomb set off by Yoshimoto, yet again this resulted in a tie between the two teams. However Yoshimoto finally surrended and happily declared Nobunaga the victor of the battle, therefore causing Nobunaga to earn her first parts of the Crimson Armour. Yoshimoto, became an ally to Nobunaga, and decided she would leave her to conquer, unite and rule Japan and Ieyasu pretended to be an ally, but really wasn't. Ever since the first battle againist Team Nobunaga, Ieyasu has put on a attitude of innocence and submissiveness towards her seniors, and schemed behind many of their backs. Ieyasu appeared in several other episodes where she and the other warriors decided to go hunting for meat using her falcon, however her most prominent roles were seen in the last three episodes of the series in her attempt to own and rule Japan using the Crimson Armour. Eventually she was defeated and seemed to have turned to her nicer nature, Tokugawa after this is shown to have grown an attachment to Oda Nobunaga and wants to a closer friendship to her, much to the dislike of Akechi Mitsuhide. Ieyasu also has a number of obedient ninjas by the name of Hanzo who rather clumsily try and help her but contuinously end up failing their orders, much to Ieyasu's annoyance. She compliments her Hanzo warriors in twelfth episode but she tells them not to take it seriously. Personality and Appearance As partially mentioned before, Ieyasu is often seen as a beautiful, softspoken, submissive, sweet and quiet girl, which gets her the attention of Oda Nobunaga. As well as a person to be taken seriously in battle, as she and Yoshimoto, did equal Nobunaga and her team, in the sports competition, showing that Tokugawa probably is very good at sports. It seemed like Yoshimoto, was naturally the more dominant one out of the two sisters, as she does most of the negosiating and talking on behalf of both her and Ieyasu. Though the innocent persona Ieyasu puts on is just a facade and really she is clever, cunning, desperate to steal the Crimson Armour and is shown scheming behind most of the character's backs, trying to get the whole Crimson Armour for herself. In the episode Drama Maiden, Ieyasu told Hideyoshi, that she wanted most of the characters in her play, to kill each other, then have a battle to the death with Oda Nobunaga. After this, Hideyoshi and Shiro seemed to have uncovered Tokugawa's true personality, with Hideyoshi asking Shiro, "Is Tokunyan (Tokugawa Ieyasu) actually mean and just keeps it hidden?" To which Shiro replies and says that he thinks that is Tokugawa's type. Ieyasu causes the other characters a lot of surprise towards the end of the anime, she steals the Crimson Armour from Date Masamune, who first stole it from Oda Nobunaga, then launches an attack to Nobunaga's Castle, battles against the other warriors and destroys Nobunaga's castle and Owari's houses, she is eventually defeated and turns back into the girl she originally appeared to be, with presumably no evil intentions anymore. After, this she is seen to have grown an attachment to Nobunaga and wants a closer relationship to her, the very person who she originally wanted to battle against and steal off. Ieyasu has fair skin, red eyes and wears her lustrious pink hair in a large ponytail, she wears purple battle armour such as a corset top, a belt, large puffy trousers and authentic Japanese sandals. In battle she uses a Priestess Staff. In episode 7 of the anime she briefly wears a Pink Kimono. Powers and Abilities Ieyasu wields a Priestess Staff in battle which can use a number of Dark Magic techniques. She has been a master in Dark Magic for years as quoted by Hanzo and it runs through her blood. Using this magic she destroyed Nobunaga's castle and other houses leaving Owari in ruins. Ieyasu is probably also very good at sports, as mentioned before. Relationships with characters in the series Coming soon! Trivia She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka in the anime. She is named after the warrior Tokugawa Ieyasu who managed to out-live all the prominent men of his time.